


Black Lace

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles You Slut, Except I'm not..., M/M, This is basically just filth I'm sorry, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: In all of his years of living, Charles never would have guessed that one day he’d be packing for a business trip, and worrying that Erik might see the lace underwear he’d hastily stuffed into his suitcase.The only question was, just how was Erik going to react when he found out…?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> Well, I never thought I'd end up writing something like this... 
> 
> But thanks to a gifset on Tumblr and pinkoptics' gorgeous fic I have apparently discovered a new kink, and evidently I can't think about Cherik things without writing Cherik things. So, enjoy!

 

 

Not being able to spend time with Erik was always, undoubtedly, very frustrating.

It didn’t happen often, but the nature of Charles’ work meant it was sometimes a necessary event. For the majority of the time Charles’ job meant he was situated in one place- teaching his classes at the university, or researching in one of the institution’s many labs. Days were spent awash in a sea of scientific theorems and advanced calculations, and nights were spent in his study at home finalising his work- until Erik inevitably grew grumpy at being ignored, and drew Charles away from his books with touches and kisses that were gentle at first but gradually grew more insistent.

It had been somewhat of a bone of contention throughout their relationship, as Erik wasn’t shy about making his feelings about _his_ _bone_ being ignored perfectly clear. Of course he understood Charles. He respected his research. In truth, he loved how passionate Charles was about his work. But, at the same time, Charles didn’t need his telepathy to know that Erik sometimes felt neglected when he was forced to come second in Charles’ life, especially when he didn’t come at all…

It was a rule of Charles’. When he was finishing a paper there were to be no _distractions_ whatsoever, which meant Erik’s strong hands and warm mouth and surprisingly soft lips would need to kept entirely to themselves, no matter how much he tried to persuade Charles to the contrary.

Of course, when sharing a home and indeed a bed with another person, it was difficult to avoid being close to them entirely. Erik’s advances were most determined when Charles was getting ready to sleep- when he was lying in bed, sleepy and pliable after reading a particularly weighty novel, when Erik would slide under the covers next to him.

Contrary to what Charles may have initially assumed, Erik liked to cuddle. It took them a while to end up that way- to begin with Erik was very reserved in his affections- but as their relationship and their intimacy deepened he grew more tactile in response, until it seemed like he could barely stand to be in any sort of proximity to Charles without laying hands on him. And so, when Charles would lie down in bed and prepare to sleep, more often than not he would find himself drawn into the security of Erik’s arms, where he belonged.

On one particular occasion, after maybe the third day of abstinence during a particularly difficult bout of writing, Charles was just drifting off to sleep when he felt Erik’s hands snaking around his waist- sliding Charles’ t-shirt up and caressing his stomach whilst Erik’s mouth began to press tender kisses to the side of Charles’ neck. Charles squirmed, because although it felt nice Charles knew where such touches would lead, and he needed to sleep and rest his brain in preparation for work in the morning, and it was fair to say that any kind of intimacy with Erik wouldn’t be _restful_ in the least.

“Don’t…” Charles murmured, gently pushing Erik’s hand away and turning his face further into the pillow.

In response there was a gruff sigh, and Charles couldn’t miss the tone of frustration in Erik’s lightly-accented voice.

“Charl… Liebling, come on- it’s been days since you let me touch you. I’m going insane over here. You could hang a painting on my cock right now”.

Charles snorted briefly, and then quickly let out a gasp as Erik pressed his sizeable obscenity against Charles’ ass in evidence of what he was talking about. In truth, Charles couldn’t blame Erik for feeling so frustrated, particularly as their sex life had only recently taken a rather kinky turn…

It had started with a simple post on Tumblr- a gifset of a man removing his clothing to reveal lacy white underwear underneath. Although Charles hadn’t expected to enjoy such a thing in the least apparently he did, and clearly Erik did too given the reaction he’d had when Charles had stood before him wearing similar lingerie. It had been some of the best sex they’d ever had, but that had been a couple of weeks ago and though there had been hints (and a couple of occasions browsing Tumblr together for _inspiration_ ) there had been no repeats of the incident. Yet.

Charles was still thinking about that particular session when Erik began to encroach once more- sliding his hand under Charles’ boxer shorts to grasp his lush arse and nuzzling against the back of Charles’ neck.

“Erik, no”, Charles said more firmly, and clearly Erik must have read the clear refusal in Charles’ voice as he immediately huffed out an annoyed sound and withdrew from Charles- rolling onto his back and muttering to himself in German.

There was a further noise after- the sound of Erik kicking the sheets down to his feet- and at first Charles was concerned that Erik was annoyed and that he was about to stomp out of the room, but then Charles heard another sound- _an unmistakable sound_ \- and he realised what Erik was actually doing.

“Erik…?” Charles mumbled, rolling onto his back and looking over at Erik- lying next to him, underwear pulled down to his thighs, impressively hard cock in his hands being slowly coaxed. Charles felt a predictable stir of interest in his own member at the sight, and knew he wasn’t imagining the slight smirk on Erik’s lips.

“Erik…” Charles repeated in a tone that he hoped was critical rather than desperately aroused.

“What?” Erik replied, all mock innocence even as he stroked his cock with a filthy expression on his face.

“That’s… not fair”, Charles surmised, trying mentally to resist even as he rolled onto his stomach and focused his gaze on the head of Erik’s cock, slick with pre-come, sliding in and out of Erik’s firm grasp. Charles bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sight; a restraint lost when Erik reached over and slid his other hand into Charles’ hair- carding his fingers through soft tendrils as Charles shivered and looked up to meet Erik’s eyes.

“Come here…” Erik requested softly.

Charles shook his head, and Erik’s fingers seized Charles’ hair more firmly- grasping and tugging just hard enough to make Charles squirm.

“Come here, Charles. You don’t have to do anything, I just want you close to me”.

There was a moment of hesitation as Charles thought briefly of his oh-so-important paper and the work that still needed doing to it in the morning, but then Erik stopped stroking his cock and simply held the impressive length in one large hand- rubbing his thumb over the slit and bucking his hips slightly as a result of the sensations it caused, and Charles was overcome with a desire to see more.

That night, Charles lay with his head on Erik’s bare chest, watching as Erik worked himself to competition. Along with the evident sense of passion and desire in the air there was an unmistakable undertone of smug satisfaction coming from Erik, and Charles knew Erik was far too happy about having successfully corrupted Charles like this, even if Charles remained wilfully unstimulated in return.

The next day Charles received the news that he would be going away for a business trip for a few days, and it seemed as good an opportunity for revenge as any.

 

*

 

The first day of Charles’ trip to England passed in a blur. Thanks to the time difference he arrived grumpy and out-of-sorts, and though he wanted little more than to go to his hotel and crawl into bed he had meetings scheduled for that first day, and so he downed more than a few cups of coffee and tried to keep his eyes open as he discussed the topics at hand. It was extremely rewarding being the foremost expert on genetic mutation, and in truth Charles loved being able to speak about something he was passionate about with other like-minded individuals, he just missed being away from home and his friends and his sister and Erik, and he wished he had some sort of portable Cerebro at hand so he could use his telepathy to connect with them from so far away.

But though he may not have had Cerebro, he did have a webcam…

After the meetings were concluded Charles retired to his hotel, took a bath, and then promptly fell asleep for around ten hours. He awoke feeling revitalized and refreshed, and as he looked at his watch and observed the time it occurred to him that, on the other side of the world, Erik would just be going to bed, and it would be rude not to wish him goodnight…

Charles could barely contain his excitement as he wandered over to his suitcase and began to search inside- retrieving a large glossy bag that he’d made sure Erik hadn’t noticed when he was packing the previous day.

Just before he left for his trip Charles had met up at a café with his new friend Emma, and they had drunk tea and eaten lovely little triangular sandwiches and shared some cake and discussed pleasant things like the weather and Charles’ job and recent events in the news. At least, that was what it seemed like they were discussing…

Emma was a telepath too, so whilst their outward conversation may have seemed entirely mundane, internally they were actually discussing lace knickers and silky stockings and garter belts and all sorts of other frivolous items that made the posh, reserved, British part of Charles squirm a little with embarrassment inside. Emma was unabashed though, and she eagerly pored over the details of Charles’ night with Erik- using her telepathy to observe Erik’s reaction when he’d seen Charles in the underwear, and grinning smugly in response.

The intrusion could have been considered rather too personal, but for some reason Charles felt at ease with Emma- perhaps relieved to have another telepath to talk to for once, as well as excited to have someone to talk to about his newly-discovered kink; someone who understood him, and was only too happy to offer advice…

After the meeting Charles had accompanied Emma to the shop where she worked, and she had helped him pick out another few choice items to get Erik’s motor running. That first outfit had been white and pure and virginal, whereas now Emma believed Charles needed something rather more _daring_ , and Charles had ended up leaving with four bags full of delicate, frilly things.

Charles knelt on the floor in front of his suitcase, holding up one such frilly thing for inspection and trying to ignore the sudden twinge of apprehensive excitement he felt in the pit of his stomach. He found himself undeniably aroused by the idea of presenting himself to Erik all dressed up, but like the last time there was that flush of nervous energy that made his palms sweaty and his heart race.

But regardless, Charles managed to compose his nerves enough in order to slide off his pyjamas and pull on his outfit of choice.

It was a chiffon babydoll- a cut of soft fabric that matched the blue of Charles eyes and ran in delicate straps across his chest before the long, flowing material draped down across his stomach and just about obscured the blue lace panties hidden underneath. Charles checked himself over in the mirror, shaved his face, combed his hair, adjusted the underwear that barely concealed his rigid erection, took a deep breath, and then wandered back over to his bed.

After taking a couple of moments to compose himself Charles retrieved his laptop and powered it on, adjusting himself so that he was sat on his knees on the mattress with the laptop propped up on a pillow front of him, and when he was sure he was happy with the angle he clicked to initiate the call.

Charles only had a moment to see Erik’s face and to flash him a tentative smile, and it certainly wasn’t really long enough to gauge his reaction. When Erik came into view Charles could see that he was sat on their bed at home, dressed in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, and with his laptop resting on his crotch. But perhaps a second after the call connected Erik lurched forward and the image whirled and blurred and there was a harsh clattering sound and some muttered German curses, and Charles was left sitting on his bed wondering just what the fuck had happened.

After a short bout of fumbling Charles realised Erik’s laptop was being picked up, and he watched in interest as he was granted a view of the sideboard, Erik’s hand, the ceiling, and then finally Erik himself- sat back on his bed once more with the laptop in front of him, leaning closer like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Um, hi…” Charles began nervously, fiddling with the hem of his chiffon babydoll as Erik gaped at him. It was somewhat torturous seeing Erik but not being able to touch his mind, and Charles tensed inwardly as he tried to discern what Erik was thinking from little more than the expression on his face- a tricky task given Erik wasn’t really one for particularly expressive facial motions.

Eventually Charles let out a long sigh, looking away from the screen and wrapping his arms around himself defensively.

“You think I look stupid, don’t you…” Charles said softly, a slight tremor just evident in his voice. After a brief pause he let out a low sigh and moved to climb off a bed, but he halted at the sound of an emphatic “WAIT” from Erik, and Charles turned in interest to regard the laptop once more.

“Charl… Mein Gott, Liebling… You look so beautiful”.

At Erik’s words Charles felt his nerves dissipate- all tension and worry slipping free of his body like water in the shower running from his head down to his toes. Charles smiled and settled more comfortably on the bed, leaning closer to the screen and taking in what he now understood was the sight of Erik softly stunned and completely captivated.

“You really like it?” Charles asked, giddy with excitement and pleasure.

“Yes. YES, Charles- fuck yes. You look incredible. I only wish I was there to show you how beautiful I think you look…”

“Really…?” Charles began, smirking slightly and just beginning to lift the edge of the chiffon garment up, revealing the lace panties underneath and Charles’ straining erection constrained within. Erik let out a strangled sound at the sight, edging closer still to the laptop and starting to palm his own extremely evident hard-on through his underwear.

“Fuck, Charles, you… You see what you’re doing to me?” Erik asked breathlessly, reaching down to withdraw his cock. Erik’s member looked _obscenely_ large on the screen, both due to the angle at which Erik was sitting and the fact that, well, it was obscenely large…

Charles couldn’t help but give out a helpless whimper at the sight, reaching down to stroke his own cock over the lacy material of his underwear and gasping at the way the patterned fabric felt against the sensitive skin of his cock.

“Gott, Charles… Charl, you… Let me see you, Liebling. Let me see your cock…”

Charles gave a small smile and shook his head, feeling triumphant as Erik groaned in frustration but began to stroke himself in earnest, intermittently telling Charles how good he looked and begging to see more.

Charles came in his underwear, made sure Erik could see how the material became dark with the wet stain of his come, and smiled as Erik let out a moan that sounded completely wrecked as he experienced his own release- his hand and stomach becoming coated with the evidence of his enjoyment.

When they were finished Charles ran his hands over the delicate chiffon brushing against his thighs, told Erik to get some sleep, and ended the video call whilst imagining how it might feel to have the roughness of Erik’s stubble in contrast to the feel of lace against his skin.

 

*

 

A few days later, Charles was ready to find out. There had been a few more video calls with Erik in the interim- more specially chosen outfits that made Erik look like he was about to use his mutation to fucking levitate all the way to England to come and claim Charles, but though Erik was clearly frustrated he refrained from such dramatics (for once), and made promises of all the things he would do to Charles when he saw him again.

When they met at the airport Charles could tell Erik was dwelling on such matters, even though to the untrained eye he appeared completely composed and business-like. He looked beyond seductive in dark jeans, a jumper, and a leather jacket, but Charles could tell as he wrapped his arms around Erik and pressed his face into the skin of Erik’s neck that he was thrumming with excitement, and Charles couldn’t resist pushing things just that little bit further…

Erik shuddered when it happened, a barely-constrained groan leaving his lips as his hands gripped Charles’ waist more firmly and he dipped his head to growl in Charles’ ear: “Are you trying to make me fuck you right here in the middle of the airport?”

Charles looked up at Erik, and smiled sweetly like he didn’t know what Erik was talking about even as Erik’s hands trailed lower- grasping Charles’ buttocks over his trousers and feeling the unmistakable pattern of lace underneath the material. The image Charles had pressed into Erik’s mind was very certain, but apparently Erik needed to feel it for himself, and Charles was only too happy to oblige him- particularly as he felt the thickening length of Erik’s cock begin to press against his stomach.

“You are in so much trouble, you filthy tease…” Erik growled, pulling Charles closer so he rubbed against Erik’s cock ever so slightly, but Charles just continued to gaze up at Erik lovingly- his expression the pinnacle of innocence and purity even as he felt his own member beginning to grow turgid in return.

Fortunately for them both, Charles’ telepathy proved very useful when it came to disguising their lustful intentions, and no one noticed if Erik walked a little stiffly as they made their way outside, or if Charles couldn’t stop grinning.

When they got to the car Erik was quiet- steadfast and stoic as he calmly drove Charles home, even if his hands did tremble every time Charles shifted restlessly in the passenger seat and emitted the occasional soft moan. Occasionally Erik would shoot Charles a glance, the kind that made most people tremble in fear but that made Charles turn into a gooey puddle in his panties, and he knew that Erik was likely to have some very specific ideas of how he might like to punish Charles for his scandalous behaviour.

They at least made it to the bedroom before Erik let go of his composure. Charles wandered casually into the room, unhurriedly placing his suitcase on the floor and just beginning to unbutton his coat, and then Erik was there- grasping Charles and shoving him harshly against the nearby wall. Charles groaned slightly with the impact- that and the feeling of Erik’s hard cock pressing against Charles’ ass like a weapon- but he remained still and yielding as Erik lowered his head to press his mouth to Charles’ ear, and ordered: “Strip”.

Charles paused, contemplating how to play this, and then in the next second his belt buckle practically exploded and the zip of his trousers dissolved, and then Erik was pushing him more firmly against the wall and growling: “STRIP”.

Inhaling a deep breath, Charles finished unbuttoning his coat as Erik leaned back just a fraction to give him space- continuing to hold Charles and rubbing his crotch against Charles’ ass as Charles next turned his attention to his shirt and hastily removed it. He managed to toe off his shoes at the same time and with some wriggling slid off his socks, and then when he began to pull his trousers down there was a deep moan from Erik at the first sight of the black lace covering Charles’ ample backside and Charles felt all the metal in the room shake for a second.

Charles hesitated for a moment, fingers toying with the hem of his trousers until Erik’s hand slid into Charles’ hair and gripped tight, and he warned: “Don’t make me tell you again”.

Erik kept his hand in Charles’ hair as Charles pushed his trousers down and let them fall, kicking them away when they reached the bottom and experiencing a brief shiver as Erik stepped back- still holding Charles’ hair- to regard the sight before him.

Charles remained pressed up against the wall, feeling naked and exposed as he felt Erik’s eyes slide over him, in spite of the fact that he was, well, at least _somewhat_ dressed. Black lacy knickers covered Charles’ pert posterior, and there was a similarly black and lacey garter belt around his waist with straps that trailed down and clipped to the top of sheer stockings. Charles could feel Erik’s eyes on him, tension evident in Erik’s body as his fingers twisted more firmly in Charles’ hair, and then at the sound of Erik’s low voice Charles realised what was coming.

“I’ve thought long and hard about how I might punish you, Charles… All those video chats… All those skimpy outfits you wore to torture me… I suppose you thought you were pretty clever… But you’re mine and you’re here now, and I’m not letting you out of my sight until I’m completely satisfied…”

Charles shuddered, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach and causing his cock to strain against the lace panties that covered it. Even without seeing Erik’s face Charles could imagine how wrecked with lust he looked- how determined and intense his face got when he really wanted something- and Charles could only shiver further as he felt Erik let go, step back, and he heard the rustle of Erik’s jacket being removed, then his jumper, and then there was the soft sound of Erik’s sleeves being rolled up. Charles closed his eyes as he briefly used his telepathy to see Erik’s forearms being exposed- fine bone and carefully formed muscle and skin dusted with a sparse layer of hair- and then one of Erik’s hands was back in Charles’ hair holding him in place and Charles only had a moment to prepare himself before the first decisive smack.

Charles yelped, heat spreading across his buttocks in the wake of Erik’s hand, and then there was another slap, and another, and Charles was moaning and pressing himself up against the wall as Erik held his hair tight and spanked him firmly again and again and again. Erik stepped closer with each smack, until the point when he stopped completely and rubbed one hand gently over Charles’ tender and flushed skin, caressing the lace that covered it as Charles felt him smile in satisfaction.

Of course, that wasn’t going to be quite the end of it. Charles knew better than that.

Erik let go again, leaving Charles leaning against the wall as there was the sound of more clothing being removed- a noise that made Charles tremble with anticipation. When Erik finished he gripped Charles’ hair again, tugged lightly to get him to turn around, and when Charles did so he saw that Erik was completely, thrillingly naked.

“On your knees”, Erik commanded, eyes hungry and resolute as they trailed across Charles’ body.

Charles gazed up at Erik, leaning against the wall for support that proved futile when Erik used his grip on Charles’ hair to push him down, until Charles dropped to his knees and found himself eye-level with the mouthwatering sight of Erik’s cock, hot and heavy and standing to attention.

“So pretty, Charl…” Erik murmured, using his other hand to gently tilt Charles’ head up and then continuing to stroke his jaw with careful fingers. “You look so pretty all dressed up for me. Are you going to open your mouth now? Are you going to suck my cock with those gorgeous lips like I know you can?”

Charles paused, looking up at Erik- feeling like the epitome of sin wrapped in seductive lingerie, feeling hot and dirty but not wrong- never wrong- not with Erik looking down with such adoration and worship in his eyes.

Still, though Charles would give Erik anything- give Erik _everything_ \- there was no fun in just giving in, not when he could make Erik wait for it…

Charles shook his head, tried not to let a smile betray his true feelings, and felt his arousal deepen as Erik practically growled in response and gripped Charles’ hair more firmly.

“No? You’re going to get me all worked up like this and then not do what I ask?”

There really was a smile then- just a small, tell-tale upturn at the corner of Charles’ mouth, along with an evident sparkle in his eyes. Erik watched Charles carefully, his eyebrows raising slightly in amusement before his mouth slipped into a smirk as he grasped his cock, stepped a little bit closer, and slapped Charles across the face with it.

Although Charles knew he should probably be affronted his immediate reaction was to laugh- clear, bright amusement running though him as he was held firm by Erik’s grip on his hair as Erik continued with what he was doing.

“You like that, hmm Charles? You like being treated like the filthy slut you are?”

Though Charles would never admit it, clearly the answer was yes, but regardless of Charles’ mute response evidently whatever reaction Erik could read in Charles’ face was answer enough.

Eventually Erik stopped, leaving the skin of Charles’ cheek pink and tingling as Erik gazed down at Charles and pushed his hair back from his forehead.

“Just what am I going to do with you, Charles?” Erik murmured.

_“Fuck my face”_ was the mental response, pushed into Erik’s mind even though Charles’ mouth remained closed and he continue to present himself as the pinnacle of virtue and decency. He smiled up at Erik, tilting his chin down slightly so that his eyes seemed impossibly wide, impossibly blue, and revelled in the way Erik evidently tremored in response, like his knees were suddenly weak.

“Charles, you…” Erik started, but there were no words to follow. Instead Erik slid a second hand into Charles’ hair to hold him in place before stepping forward and brushing the head of his cock against Charles’ pink lips, before they eagerly opened in invitation and Erik could slide inside.

After so many days of getting Erik riled up, keeping him waiting, Charles felt like the only decent thing for him to do would be to keep his eyes focused purely on Erik’s face as Erik thrust into the wet heat of Charles’ mouth, finding Erik staring down in turn with deep, unadulterated lust in his eyes. Erik cradled Charles’ head as he rocked forward, pushing deep but never too far, with little gasps and moans escaping his lips every time Charles swallowed when he could feel the head of Erik’s cock at the back of his throat.

Using his telepathy, Charles viewed himself though Erik’s eyes- a sinful image stained red with lust, and it was enough to bring him to the brink too.

Charles could tell Erik was getting closer from the way he was trembling, and for himself all it took was a few long strokes over the black lace covering his cock to make him come- groaning around the length of Erik’s cock still in his mouth and making Erik cry out with his own orgasm at the same time.

Erik held onto Charles’ head as he conducted the final few, trembling, shaky thrusts, until his cock was spent and his legs practically gave out, and Charles reached up to guide Erik down until he slumped over with his head resting on Charles’ chest. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s strong, broad shoulders, tracing his fingers over Erik’s skin and pressing sweet kisses to Erik’s forehead.

Eventually Erik seemed to recover his faculties, and he slid one hand along Charles’ thigh- toying with the hem of Charles’ stocking and the clasp that held it up.

“I’m so glad you’re home…” Erik murmured.

Charles smiled. “You missed me?”

“Always… But that’s not all…”

Charles slid one hand to hold Erik’s face, tilting Erik’s head up so he could look into his eyes once more.

“What is it?” Charles asked softly.

Erik smiled, that ridiculous shark-like grin he always favoured when he was up to something.

“I got you a present to welcome you home”.

“You did? What is it?”

Erik smiled again, dipping his head to press a kiss to Charles’ collarbone.

“Liebling… How do you feel about wearing satin?”


End file.
